What Ever You Say
by Malaica
Summary: My fist fanfic on FF.net! James and Lily goes back to hogwarts for their 7th and last year in Hogwarts, and ofcourse is Lily named Head Girl. There's just one problem - Sirius is head boy, and is totaly keen on Lily. What does James do about it, if he rea
1. The Letter

  
**What ever you say **

**Hello! I'm Sarah, the writer of this story! This is my first fanfic on and I hope you'll read it, and enjoy it, as much as I do writing it. I'm already finished with the 2nd and 3rd chapter, which will be a lot longer than the first.**

**Well, please review if you like it.**

**Disclaimer: **Well, you know this by now, hopefully… I do not own most of the characters, kaithleen and all the other characters you can't recognise is my own, please do not steal the plot without getting my permission q:

**That's all. Enjoy.**

It was the hottest day of the summer so far, and only one person left her house to enjoy it.. It was almost unbearable to be walking outside in this weather, even though, she was smiling, and in her hand she was holding a letter. Ignoring people starring at her from their windows she sat on a bench and started quietly to read. Once and awhile she stopped to look at the blue sky briefly showing a still smile. "You slut!" she grinned just before finishing reading the letter.

She looked around, if there was anyone looking at her, then she pulled out a pen and some paper out from her ropes.

" _Dear Kaithleen! _

_How wonderful it is to hear from you. It really pleases me to hear what a great summer you're having._

_I'm enjoying mine as good as I can, but I still can't wait to see you in diagon alley in a week. _

_It's so boring at home, Petunia having her new boyfriend over. He's such a jerk! Her too, but he's even worse. It's a nightmare… Could you believe what he said to me? He called me a 'abnormal creature' and talks to me like I'm from another planet. It's dreadful, ever since she started going out with that Vernon, she've been so mean to me._

_Yes, I did get the letter from the school! I'm head girl! It's so cool, my work did really pay of! _

_I'm gonna go now, I have to get in and help my mom making dinner. Wonder who will be the head boy?_

_Sincerely, Lilly!"_

She smiled as she finished the letter, and stood up, getting ready to walk to her house.

The sun was still high and in the last few weeks Lilly had become very tanned. All in all, Lilly was a very pretty girl, but not over-dressed, never wearing make-up, very natural. She was not very tall for her age, among the smallest in her year, but she was a very determent girl, always stunning people with her will, If she really wanted something, she would fight to get it.

Her hair was light reddish/brown and she had he most deep, sea green eyes. Those eyes had already mesmerised a lot of boys, but Lilly always led them down. She wouldn't waste her time on useless guys, she was only waiting for THE one. She was a hopeless romantic, although she would never admit it.

Slowly she was walking back to her house, holding the letter up in front of her, scanning it, before she slipped it into her pocket.

Closing the door behind her calling 'I'M HOME!' to the other inhabitants in this house. Her mom and sister.

Her sister was a tall girl with a long neck, which helped her spy on the older kids at school. Her mom was a very kind and loving person, not much more to her.

That night was Lilly writing to all her friends about being 'crowned' as the head girl. Kaithleen and her had been friends since they started in hogwarts, all the other girls were just friends she had got along the way.

A week later, she was sitting in her mothers car, on her way to diagon alley

* * *

That's it for now, I know its very short, but it's a beginning. The next will be longer! I promise!

**Thanks to the readers for … ehh… reading!**


	2. Diagon Alley and a new book

**Back again with another chapter! Cool, huh?... I am writing this story for myself, and the readers, I wish I once will have :D.. Please review .. Lol!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend Angel, and to the honour of her having to publish a book! You go girl!**

Disclaimer: No, I'm not the wonderfull Joanne q:

What ever you say- **Chapter 2**

Lily was gazing out the open window in her mother's car. The sun was bright, yet, it wasn't as unbearable to be outside as it was only a week ago. Smiling at her mom, "I can take it from here. Its only a few streets, and I want to enjoy the weather as it is" she said and her mom started slowing down the car. "If you're sure, Hun… have a great time. Write!

I know Petunia will miss you too." She gave a still smile. "Yea. Anyway. See ya?" "See you." Lily smiled at her waving mother, and watched her car slowly disappearing on the road.

The clock was only 11:00 o'clock and she had almost an hour before she was meeting up with Kaithleen and the other girls.

Lily went through a small alley to end up at a tall wall, with cracks starting to develop.

"Lily Evans, 7th year, head girl." Lily spoke loud and clearly to the wall, as if it was to answer.

Suddenly started the bricks to move, making a small hole, big enough for Lily to crawl through.

Behind it, the wall was reviewing an alley, filled with people and various beasts in different colours and shapes. On each side of the alley were shops in different sizes, with different content. On Lily's right there was a huge pet shop, 'Fidelia's magical Pet Shop', on her left a quite small Quidditch shop, 'Quality Quidditch Supplies'. Since Lily was on Gryffindor's Quidditch team as a seeker, she needed new cleaning tools for her new Cleansweap she got on her birthday. Lily began to walk towards the small shop, but something caught her attention. Right next to 'Quality Quidditch Supplies', Lily saw a very small bookshop. What caught her attention was a book that was placed in front of the show window. 'Where magic has no end.

a book that can help you gain your hearts desires. By Lune Miarcel".

Lily looked at the book cover; it was shining and the surface looked like it had been dipped in glitter. Right under the title there was a very beautiful with, with long, black hair and deep blue eyes. This witch couldn't be more than a few years older than herself.

Since Lily had worked all the summer, she had earned some extra money, Lily smiled to herself, thinking "Why not.." as she entered the small shop. The bookstore was filled with books from the floor to the ceiling. Various kinds of books. Books that could help you get rid of weeds in your garden, Self-biographies, Fiction novellas- this store had everything any imaginable person could ever want to read.  
She walked to the counter to find a tall lady with huge glasses on starring at her. "Uh, that book in your window… I was wondering about the price…" Lily said a bit nervous and smiled to the lady behind the desk. "Oh, Its 7 galleons my dear. Lovely book, very lovely. Are you thinking about buying it?" 7 Galleons wasn't that expensive. Lily nodded, "Yes, thank you." The tall lady went to look if there was any copies in the stockroom. She came bag with a few copies, and putted the others on a bookshelf next to her stand "I don't like going out there too many times, my back hurts so terribly. That'll be 7 Galleons, dear" said the lady to Lily. Lily took out her wallet and paid the lady. She took the book under her arm, and just before leaving, yelled the tall lady at Lily, "You know, I've heard that Lune Miarcel is signing her book at Hogsmeade on Halloween! You should come!" Lily smiled and said she'd think about it. As soon she left the book store, She saw Kaithleen and Hannah, walking towards her, carrying their school robes in a bag, and discussing something that looked a lot important to both of them. Probably Sirius Black the most handsome boy a school.  
Kaithleen have had a crush on him since 3rd year, but both Lily and Hannah think he's a waste of time, He's the biggest Playboy in the schools history, no doubt! Along with his pathetic little friend, thought Lily. James Potter.

* * *

**I know its much shorter than I promised, but I had to re-write it, since I from now on will take turns on writing in Lily and James P.O.V **

Hope ya'll like it q:


End file.
